


My Hero, Hamilton

by Ciel_Kaneki



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Monoma Neito, Alpha Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha Shiozaki Ibara, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha Toogata Mirio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Beta Kaminari Denki, Beta Utsushimi Camie, Eliza had seven children, F/M, Feminization, Hamilton AU, Hamilton Lyrics, Like Whoa, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mpreg, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism, Treason, Wingman Utsushimi Camie, thats a lot, way too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_Kaneki/pseuds/Ciel_Kaneki
Summary: Join me as I explore an ABO BNHA Hamilton AU of my own creation. Shouto as Burr, Izuku as Hamiltion, and Katsuki as Eliza.I'll do my best to write this well. Thank you for reading.(The only reason this is ABO is because Eliza had seven kids and that's important.)
Relationships: Asui Satsuki & Eri & Izumi Kouta & Tamashiro, Bakugou Katsuki & Melissa Shield, Bakugou Katsuki & Melissa Shield & Utsushimi Camie, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Shimano Katsuma & Shimano Mahoro, Bakugou Katsuki & Tamashiro, Bakugou Katsuki & Utsushimi Camie, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Eri & Izumi Kouta, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Monoma Neito & Shinsou Hitoshi, Shimano Katsuma & Shimano Mahoro, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya says goodbye to the town he grew up in. As a seventeen year old, he thinks he can handle anything the voyage to the colonies can throw at him.

_**1772** _

Izuku Midoriya gently places a bouquet of Bougainvilleas in front of a small stone. It had been four years since he had seen her. He misses her smile, how sweet her laugh sounded, and how much she loved him. Her death created a void in his heart, one he believes he will never be able to fill for as long as he lives.

"Mom," he says, "I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've been busy writing. I know you thought nothing good would come of it, even if you never said it. I have never been happier to tell you you were wrong." Izuku takes a deep breath. "I'm leaving, mom. I don't know if I'll ever be back. I wrote a letter to father about the hurricane. Someone found a copy of it and decided to publish it in The Royal Danish American Gazette. A few businessmen read it and are sending me to New York to get a proper education at King's Collage. They say that I'm smart enough to make it there. I hope they're right. I couldn't bare to leave you only to fail."

Izuku runs his fingers over the inscription on her gravestone. _Inko Midoriya, loving mother and friend 1729-1768,*_ it read.

"Goodbye, mom. I love you." He stands up. He has a long journey ahead of him. If he doesn't leave now he'll be late. God knows the ship won't wait for him, or anyone for that matter.

As Izuku makes his way to the docks, he walks slower than he usually would, even as the November breeze chills him. Pausing for a few seconds here and there to take in the town he grew up in. After all, this will likely be the last time he sets foot here. Regardless of how many hardships he has faced while living here, how much grief he feels when thinking about what he has lost, or the sacrifices he's had to make to survive, he's saddened to leave. He'll miss the friends he's made, and the places he played as a child.

"Midoriya!" someone yells from behind him. Izuku turns to see his boss--or I suppose ex-boss now that he's leaving--, Tenya Iida.

"Good morning, Iida. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, not at all! I simply wanted to congratulate you. I read your letter in the paper, and I must say, I am quite impressed. You truly have a way with words. It is too bad I will be losing my best clerk, your work was always impeccable," Iida says, hands chopping rigorously as he speaks. Izuku has never understood why he did that when he was especially passionate about something. He always found it strange, but who is he to judge? He mumbles and writes notes near obsessively.

"Thank you, Iida. I'm on my way to the docks right now. Would you like to join me?"

"Why yes! How considerate of you! I have some business there myself!" Iida was being rather loud, though Izuku is used to it because he's been working for him since he was 13, around the time his cousin stabbed himself.**

Their walk consists of Iida telling Izuku about how he found Hagakure resting her foot on one of the tables. "It was disrespectful of blah blah blah," in all honesty, Izuku is not paying attention. He's had a million and a half conversations with Iida about the same thing, more or less. It does, however, help put him at ease. The normalcy is comforting and distracts him from the fifteen(if he's lucky) days at sea he will have to endure. 

All too soon, they reach their destination. With some final parting words from Iida, Izuku is on his way to Captain Aizawa's ship, the EraserMic. Odd name, yes, but a ship is a ship. As long as it gets him to the colonies, Izuku could care less what it is called. The man has a soft spot for children, and although Izuku is 17, an adult already, to Aizawa, he fits under that category. Izuku thinks that is why he is being allowed on his ship at all. Aizawa is not fond of people, after all.

 _ding dong, ding dong,_ the church bell rings.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late," Izuku immediately brakes into a sprint. Aizawa is so going to kill him.

By the time the EraserMic comes into view, the bell is on it's eighth and final ring. He is officially late. Ugh, he's so tired. He was not prepared to have to run today. Especially so early in the morning. Izuku weakly climbs the ship's ladder, huffing for breath. He's much too malnourished for this much exercise. He reaches the top only to find captain Aizawa glaring at him as though he has committed treason against the king. He hasn't, not yet, at least.

"O-oh, hello, Aizawa," he stutters nervously, hoping Aizawa won't kick him off the ship.

"You're late," Aizawa grunts sternly. Oh boy, he sure isn't happy.

"W-well, you see, I visited my mother, that distracted me quite a bit, and then I ran into Iida on the way here, and I guess I lost track of time, and this is probably the last time I'll be here, and I'm stressed and sad and I--"

"Whoa, Midoriya, you're muttering again," says Hizashi Yamada, Aizawa's first mate, slinging an arm around Aizawa's soulders. Izuku suspects they are a couple, but because two male betas being in a romantic relationship is heavily frowned upon, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Izuku also shuts his mouth. His rambling can get out of hand.

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it," he says softly, trembling slightly, both from exertion and embarrassment. This luckily seems to soften Aizawa.

"Don't be so stiff, kid. Shouta here is a huge softie!" Yamada claps a hand on Izuku's back as he laughs loudly. If Iida and Yamada were in a loudness competition, Yamada would most definitely win. Yamada continues, "He probably won't even yell at you!"

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Shut up, both of you," Aizawa says lowly. "Hizashi, give the order to hoist the anchor. Midoriya, take your things bellow deck. Asui will show you to your hammock." Yamada solutes dramatically with a loud _Yes, sir_ before following his captain's orders. Aizawa's eyes turn to Izuku. _"Now."_ Izuku squeaks and scurries off. 

As he makes his way bellow deck, he can hear orders being given and Aizawa's crew rushing to obey. Above deck is much nicer to look at. What Izuku sees bellow are crates stacked precariously on top of one another, old, worn hammocks made of animal skin hanging so close to the ceiling Izuku is not sure how to get on them, and rats running away from a girl only a few years older than him as she attempts to wack them with her broom.

"Excuse me," he starts, "Are you Asui?"

"You must be Midoriya. Aizawa said you'd be here." She sets her broom down and gestures for him to follow her to the back of the room. "This hammock and hook are yours, but it's all you get. I hope you didn't over pack," Asui points to a small hammock he doesn't think he can fit in and a rusty old hook begging to give him tetanus. He hangs his satchel on it anyway.

"Thank you, Asui. I appreciate it."

"Call me Tsu," she insists.

That seems a bit forward of her, but he can't think of a reason to deny her request.

"O-okay, T-tsu."

"Did you bring a coat with you?" Izuku looks down at what he's wearing. White trousers, a button up shirt, and a large, oversized, checkered green frock. This is what he always wears. Should he be wearing more? He didn't think he'd need anything else. It's not like he could afford more clothing if he did anyway. How cold could the Atlantic be anyway?

"I have a blanket in my bag?" It's not supposed to be a question but Izuku is too confused to make it sound like a statement. The blanket of which he speaks is so thin it does almost nothing against the cold.

Asui squints her round eyes and her mouth parts as if she is astonished by the what he just said. "You've never been at sea before, have you?" Her question sounds rhetorical, so Izuku keeps his mouth firmly shut.

She sighs, "I'll see if we have any extra clothes you can borrow." She turns and heads for the stairs, but stops a few steps before she reaches them. Asui looks Izuku in the eyes, her long green hair sways as she turns, and says, "Oh, and it'd be best if you waited here until we are out of port. No offense, but you'd get in the crew's way." She's gone before he can answer.

Izuku thinks that's fair. He would most definitely get in the way. He reaches into his satchel and pulls out the book he's been reading: The Man of Feeling by Henry Mackenzie. It was a gift from one of the businessmen who is funding this voyage. Ken Takagi, Izuku remembers. He steps on the edge of the crate closest to him as he attempts to hoist himself onto his assigned hammock. Unfortunately, the wood on the crate was not strong enough to hold Izuku, and collapses under his weight. Before he can register what the sound of splintering wood means, he's laying flat on his back with his legs in the air. He lets his feet rest on the floor with a groan.

_Pat, pat, pat._

Oh, there's a rat on his chest now. This might as well happen. The thing just walked right onto him. It must be really desensitized to people. Which is surprising considering Asui was just in here beating them with her broom.

In another universe, one where he isn't a bastard orphan with no money, he might have freaked out in this situation. But as it stands, he's used to living in unsavory locations with human waste being thrown out people's windows and onto the streets with no regards to those passing by. Well, that's not entirely true. It's customary to yell "look out bellow" three time before emptying your poo buckets. Still, disease is rampant. He's seen more than enough rats for a lifetime.

And that's why he just stares at the rat perched on his chest. The rat does the same. They just stare into each others eye for a long moment. "This is weird," Izuku thinks aloud. He gently uses his hand to nudge the rat off of him. It walks away, and because he is weird, of course he says, "Goodbye," with a wave.

Oh, now the boat is rocking. It's a lot more intense than he had expected. Gosh, he is going to get sea sick, isn't he? He's not looking forward to that. Just as he thinks this can't get worse, Yamada walks in.

"...Midoriya?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you on the floor?" That question is totally fair, but Izuku doesn't know how, or want to answer it.

So he goes with a simple verson: "Hammocks are difficult."

Yamada nods like he knows exactly what happened. You know what? He probably does. Seems like the type. Thankfully, Yamada moves on rather quickly.

"We'll be out of port in a few minutes. Tsu told me you don't have any warm clothing, so I brought an old coat of mine."

"But it's not that cold?"

"Kid, you'll need it. The farther north we go, the colder it'll get. You don't want to be in New York in November without a scarf."

"I see..."

Izuku and Yamada start the next half hour talking about the weather up north, and end it with Yamada demonstrating the proper way to get into a hammock, only for him to fall out himself. Yamada laughs while explaining that he hasn't had to sleep in a hammock since he was promoted to first mate. After a while, they decide to go above deck. Yamada excuses himself to his duties. Izuku decides to explore the ship, as things seem to have calmed down since they first set sail.

When he makes it to the front a strange emotion comes over him. In front of him, all he can see is ocean and the rising sun. It's as if, before this moment, his reality hadn't sunk in. And now that it has, he feels freer than he ever has. He's out! Finally, after years of wishing, he was out. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs. He wants the world to know that it can't touch him anymore.

Izuku leans as far over the railing as he can without falling. The brisk ocean breeze hits his face violently, shaking his green, curly hair. But he can't find it in himself to care. He's smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. When was the last time he felt so happy? He hasn't smiled genuinely in years, but right now, in this moment, there is a light, joyful laugh forcing its way up his throat. He's never sounded more gleeful.

"You better not fall in." Ah, Aizawa has been watching him. He probably thinks Izuku is weird. But he is in such a good mood that his anxiety can't take hold. He turns his head toward Aizawa, cheeks flushed red and eyes watery. From the cold wind or emotion, he'll never know. Aizawa cracks a small grin, raising his hand to ruffle Izuku's hair affectionately. 

"Don't catch a cold, problem child." With that, Aizawa leaves and Izuku is on his own again. Not that he minds. He likes it here.

Izuku spends the next two weeks reading and admiring the ocean. He may have grown up in a port town, but seeing the ocean this way is different.

Izuku can't contain his excitement when he first sees New York come over the horizon. Aizawa decides to join him and lets Izuku rant and mumble until the sound of gunshots cuts him off.

"What was that?!" he exclaims, alarmed.

"Gunshots," is Aizawa's monotone reply.

"I know that! I meant why are there gunshots??"

"We're passing Weehawken." Aizawa gestures to a portion of the land they are passing.

"And that means gunshots, why?"

Aizawa sighs. "See that small ledge on the cliffs? That's Palisades on the Weehawken shore. It's a popular spot for dueling because you can only access it from the river, which lessens the chance of interruptions."*** The way Aizawa explains things is what Izuku imagines a teacher would sound like. Unfortunately, Izuku has never been to school. That's for rich kids, as far as he's concerned.

"We're about to enter the Manhattan port, so I have work to do. You should gather your things. Remember to stay out of the way." With that, Aizawa begins to order his crew around. Izuku, of course, does as told. He waits below deck for Asui to get him.

Once he sees Asui, he's rushing to get off the EraserMic before she can say a word. Eager to see the world. What does New York have in store for him? Izuku can't wait to find out.

Just ask he takes a step off the ship, he hears Aizawa call out to him.

"Problem child!" There, on deck, leaning over the railing, are Aizawa and Yamada. Izuku gives them a questioning look. He thought for sure they'd be thrilled to get rid of him.

"If you can't make it out here, you are always welcome on our ship," says Yamada.

A burst of confidence fills him.

"Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Yamada, I appreciate the offer," Izuku says,

"Alas,

_"There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!"_

They look proud of him, he thinks. Yamada yells one last thing before he leaves, a question. Somehow, it's the perfect thing to say. His surroundings seem to echo his answer along with him.

_"What's your name, man?"_

_"Izuku Midoriya."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a link so you can read the letter Hamilton wrote about the hurricane of 1772 when he was just 17 years old  
> https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-01-02-0042  
> *Hamilton's mother's gravestone reads "RACHEL FAWCETT LEVINE 1729-1768 SHE WAS THE MOTHER OF ALEXANDER HAMILTON" so I assume it is not her original gravestone and was changed after he became famous.  
> **Hamilton's cousin, 32-year-old Peter Lytton, either shot or stabbed himself to death in 1769.  
> ***This is true. I looked it up because I was curious on why Hamilton and Philip choose the same place.  
> (((2,681 words, 14,351 characters)))


	2. Shouto Todoroki, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have some things to let you know before you get too far into my story. First, I probably won't be very consistent in the length of the chapters. I want to be free to start and end chapters when and how I want without having to reach a certain number of words. Second, Hamilton didn't meet Laurens or Lafayette until after he joined the revolutionary army, so they will not be in this chapter. Also, it is unlikely that Hercules and Lafayette ever met. I will not be making them a trio like you've seen in the musical, though I will likely have them meet. I hope this doesn't make you stop reading this. I've worked hard to make this as historically accurate as possible. Thank you for reading!   
> (Shouto doesn't have his scar yet)

_**1776** _

It's been four years since Izuku first arrived in New York. He has nothing to show for it but a feud with Princeton's president.* Which, in Izuku's humble opinion, is completely justified. You see, Izuku applied for an accelerated degree at Princeton shortly after he arrived. But the president didn't think he was smart enough and rejected his application. So he was stuck going to Elizabethtown Academy, a grammar school, until he was able to get into King's Collage in 1774. He should really thank Mirio again for helping him get into Elizabethtown Academy three years ago. They had only just met, but Mirio had insisted that he was special and needed to go to school. Not only did he help him into school, but Mirio let Izuku live in the Togata household for a year.** Oh! He's got an idea. He'll write something. He's much better at writing than talking.

Now, Izuku knows that you shouldn't walk and write. He _does_ know that, truly. And yet he does it anyway. On a daily basis. He hasn't run into anything yet, so that might be why he keeps doing it. Alas, his luck runs out today as he collides with something much softer than a wall. Still, Izuku is small, malnourished, and distracted. He lets out a loud _oof_ from the unexpected collision, dropping his books and quill.

"Ah, my apologies," the thing-- _person_ he hit says apathetically.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I really should have been paying attention," Izuku begins to ramble. He realizes this, and cuts himself off.

The person he hit begins to walk away, not bothering to help Izuku pick up his books. How rude! And yet, Izuku is convinced that the accident is entirely his fault, even though his companion would have had to be distracted as well.

"W-wait! Let me make it up to you! I'll buy you a drink," he squeaks, gathering his books haphazardly. His declaration seems to stop the man. He must like alcohol, hmm? Then again, it's 1776. There are plenty of things to drink about. Plus, there's no drinking age. If a five year old walked into a bar, no one could legally stop them from drinking.

"Lead the way," he says. And Izuku does, but that doesn't stop him from examining the stranger. He's strange, Izuku gathers. Half of his hair is white, the other half red. His eyes are two different colors as well: grey and blue. Heterochromia iridium, he'd read once. Izuku has never seen it in person before. He thinks it's beautiful.

Now that he thinks about it, he heard a rumor about a Princeton graduate whose description this man fits to a T.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?"

The man glances at him out of the corner of his eye, seemingly to gauge whether he has an ulterior motive.

"Midoriya, hmm? I've read your pamphlet about the Boston Tea Party. I must say, I could find no faults. My name is Shouto Todoroki." Oh gosh, he's read Izuku's writing? That's embarrassing.

"You've read A Full Vindication of the Measures of Congress? I didn't think anyone read that..." He flushed, avoiding eye contact.

"May I ask? How did you come by the information you used in your paper?"

"O-oh, um, I went to Boston and investigated."***

Todoroki merely hums, distracted. Or maybe he was never interested in this conversation in the first place. Perhaps this is just how Todoroki is: rude and quiet. Izuku can only guess.

They reach Queen’s Head Tavern**** after a few minutes of awkward(to Izuku, not Todoroki) silence. When inside, Izuku orders two beers, quickly receiving them.

"I tried to enroll in Princeton," Izuku starts, _"They looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid! So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"_

Todoroki looks Izuku up and down. Seemingly finding what he was searching for, he answers.

"My parents had money. Because they are dead, it belongs to my sister and I. It is my belief that that was enough of an incentive for them."*****

That was rather blunt, Izuku thinks. But still, likely accurate. Izuku doesn't have much money. As Todorki has just proved, one can tell by just looking at him. It's a bit insulting, but there is not much he can do to change it.

If Izuku remembers correctly, Todoroki's father was a preacher. Preachers do make a lot of money. It makes sense, he supposes.

"I'm an orphan too," Izuku offers in an attempt to comfort him. It breaks the invisible wall between them. Todoroki give Izuku a look that tells him he understands.

"Princeton wouldn't reject you simply because you're poor," Todoroki explains, sipping his beer. "There must have been another reason. I think I've figured it out."

"W-why?"

"You're too opinionated. If you'd simply be quiet, they might very well have excepted you."

"...What are you saying?"

_"Talk less, smile more._

_"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."_

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"You wanna get ahead?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead."_

Izuku is rendered speechless, mouth agape. He refuses to change himself so that other people are more comfortable. He thinks he'd rather die.

Loud arguing from one of the tables draws their attention.

"We can't keep living like this!"

"We can't just start a war! These things have repercussions!"

"We don't even have the supplies for a war."

"We can melt silverware for bullets."

"And where would we get the muskets? The regulars are searching wagons."

"What about my family? I can't leave them alone."

"This is for your family! If we don't do something they won't have a future."

"It's only a matter of time before they start rounding up our omegas!"

Todoroki shakes his head in disappointment. Silently, he rises from his seat, beer in hand, making his way over to the table with the loud patrons. Todoroki slams his mug onto the table so hard it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if the table cracked.

"Shut up," Todoroki harshly hisses, "Are you trying to get caught? Just because this bar is friendly to the revolution does not mean there are no regulars here."

"Are you going to turn us in?" says the man with long white eyelashes, reaching for his gun in the holster on his belt.

"If I was I wouldn't be warning you." This only aggravates the man more. The man with the weird eyelashes tries to stand, but a firm hand on his wrist stops him short. The hand belongs to someone very familiar to Izuku.

"Mirio?!"

"Hey, Midoriya," Togata cheerfully greets. "We're just having a friendly conversation. Right, guys?" Togata has always been a carefree person. Izuku has never seen his not smile, not once. Even now with the pointed look he's giving his companions and Todoroki, Togata's smile is still ever present.

"We're all friends here, so why don't we sit down and talk some more?" In all honesty, Togata's smile is edging on intimidating. No, not edging, is. Togata is radiating authority, so much so that everyone, even Izuku, does as told and sits down quietly at the table.

"...Mirio?" Izuku asks hesitantly.

"What's up, Midoriya?" The harshness in Togata's smile is gone, thankfully. Izuku is nervous to bring this up in the first place. If Togata was still upset it would just make this harder.

"W-well, it's just, I've been meaning to tell you. B-but I've been busy w-with school and all..."

"Don't be so timid, Midoriya! Whatever it is, I'm not going to be upset with you. Ha ha!"

"I want to join the revolution!" Izuku rushes out. And, oh, Togata's smile is falling. That's not good.

Mr. Weird eyelashes laughs long and loud, giving Izuku a rough pat on the back. 

"Okay, kid," Eyelashes says, "I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. I know a recruiter who can get you in."

"No way, Tetsu. He's still just a kid. He has no business in a war!" Togata argues.

"I'm old enough!" Izuku argues back.

"See? The kid's got to be at least 16!" Tetsutetsu adds.

"16?? I'm 21!" Izuku corrected.

"21?! You need to eat more, dude." Tetsutetsu sounds way too surprised. Does he really look that young?

"It's not happening," decides Togata.

"Why not? He an adult," Todoroki says, "You can't stop him."

"War is not something for the faint of heart," says Togata.

"I'm not faint of heart!" Izuku says, offended.

_"I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight!"_

That's rather hard to argue with, still, Togata opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to form some words. He cannot.

Togata sighs. "Okay, Midoriya," he says, "But you have to do one thing for me."

"Yes," Izuku says quickly, "I'll do anything."

"Downtown," Togata begins, "People gather to listen to others speak about the revolution. Some in support and others in protest. I want you to challenge one of the anti-revolutionary's views. I want to see how passionate you are about this."

While he doesn't need it, Izuku wants Togata's blessing for him to join the Continental Army. Togata is his first friend and it would mean the world to get the okay from him.

And so, Izuku agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hamilton hated Princeton's President John Witherspoon. He did not, in fact, punch the bursar.  
> **Hercules Mulligan helped Hamilton get into Elizabethtown Academy in 1773, and later into King's Collage in 1774. He also let Hamilton live with him and his family for his first year at school. Mulligan was 32 at the time.  
> ***Hamilton really did go to Boston to investigate the Boston Tea Party, he found that the colonies were justified and wrote "A Full Vindication of the Measures of Congress" in support of the Continental Congress in December 1774. It's really long, and I didn't read it, but if you're interested here's the link https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-01-02-0054  
> ****Queen’s Head Tavern is a real bar that was in use before, during, and after the Revolutionary War. It is now a historic landmark that is still in use as a bar, restaurant, and museum.  
> *****Burr's parents died when he was two. His father from overworking himself, and mother of smallpox along with her father of the same causes. Burr's grandfather was likely the one to spread it to his mother. And yes, Burr had a sister. Her name was Sarah Burr Reeve. She was two years older than Burr, but was sickly through most of her adult life and died 1797 at 42 years old. Burr named his youngest daughter after her who died when she was three.  
> (((1,554 words, 8,735 characters)))


	3. The Bakugou Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three oldest Bakugou children take a trip to New York City.

_**1776** _

Katsuki is half way out of the window. He looks down, trying to see where Camie is below him. He would rather not crush her when he jumps, though, if you were to ask him about it later, he would say he attempted to flatten her like a pancake. If pressed enough, he would probably that he simply didn't want to get in trouble for hurting her. That he would never hear the end of it from _the old hag_ , as he so kindly calls his mother. Nevertheless, Katsuki is unable to see directly below himself. His petticoats are in the way with how fluffy they make his dress. Sure his panniers* let him wear fewer layers while getting the right shape, but that doesn't mean he's not boiling in the summer.

Anyway, he sits with both of his legs over the window ledge.

"Hurry up, bitch!" calls Camie, as loud as one can with it still being considered a whisper.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Katsuki whisper shouts back with no hesitation.

He takes a deep breath and allows himself to fall forward. Despite his efforts, no matter how minimal, he lands on his sister. Camie groans, her brother crushing her with his weight.

"Get off, fat ass," she complains.

"Like you can talk, fat tits," Katsuki counters easily, but removes himself from her without any more prompting. Camie thinks it hypocritical for Katsuki to calling her tits fat.

Just as they're picking themselves up off the ground, the back door opens. They both scurry to hide behind the bushes.

"I know you're there," says Melissa, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, it's just you, sis." Camie pokes her head out with little worry. Melissa is quite the softy. She won't get them in trouble. Not only that, but if they play this right she might even cover for them.

"What are you doing out so early in the morning?" Melissa questions, though she already knows.

"None of your damn business," Katsuki irritably declares.

"Gardening," corrects Camie. Her hand goes to cover her brother's mouth until he bites her. It happens near instantly, but he keeps his mouth shut anyway. He's smart enough to understand the merit of getting her on their side.

"It's five o'clock," Melissa points out as though it's not obvious, "The sun isn't even up yet."

"Early start."

"Then why are you wearing your town clothes?"

"Oh fuck off!" grumbles Katsuki, "You know damn well where we're going!"

"Katsuki-!" Camie tries to stop him from saying more, or worse, wake everyone up, but is cut off by Melissa.

"I want in."

"Hell no!"

"Would you rather I wake dad up?" Melissa threatens. "We all know the next time you get caught mom and dad'll put bars on your windows."

"If you go with us, you'll get in trouble too," Camie points out.

"I'll write a note saying we're going to visit grandma and grandpa."

"Are you a dumbass? They'll see right through that."

"Sis, that'll never work."

"It will," Melissa insists. "They trust me. Unlike certain siblings of mine."

That is true. Katsuki and Camie are the troublemakers in the family. Their parent's trust Melissa explicitly because she never does things she isn't supposed to. Or, more likely, she never gets caught. Now, Katsuki wouldn't get caught either. Unfortunately for him, even though she's the oldest, Camie has always followed him around. She always seems to leave trails to their mischief. Katsuki, despite his years of trying, could not get her to leave him alone. Katsuki will, and has said that Camie's a leach. It is unlikely that he still, if ever, feels that way, as he always ends up telling her his plans.

With this in mind, he says, "You better be dressed in five minutes or we're leaving without you!"

Melissa gives a large smile before running inside as quickly but quietly as she can.

"We're so gonna regret this."

"We don't have a fucking choice."

And so, they wait. Melissa takes longer than five minutes to get ready, but neither Katsuki nor Camie make a move to leave without her. When she finally makes her way out, she apologizes and explains that she had problems putting on her stays because her lacing got tangled.**

"That's because you don't role it up properly! If you just throw it in your drawer like you do, it'll take ten times longer to get dressed in the morning! Dumbass!" Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, Katsuki is loud. And he likes to curse. A lot. His family is used to it. Sure his mother yells at him for being "unomega-like", but she's the one he gets it from. If she managed to snag a husband then so can he.

Besides, it's not like she can smack him around. She's pregnant again. This will be her ninth pregnancy, sadly, only six of Mitsuki Bakugou's thirteen children have lived for longer than two years. Camie, Katsuki, and Melissa are the oldest in that order. Then it's Mashirao who is eleven, Yuuga who is eight, and Poni who just turned three.

But we're getting off topic, our three beautiful blond Bakugous are making their way to the stables to kidnap some of their family's horses. When they get there, Kouda is already up and tending to them.

"Yo, homie!" annoyingly calls Camie.

"Good morning, Kouda," softly greets Melissa.

Katsuki grunts instead of speaking.

Even after working for them for many years, the Bakugous still manage to startle a shriek out of him easily. Though it likely has more to do with Kouda's fear of social interaction than the Bakugous themselves. The siblings ignore his panic with practiced ease.

"We're here to take Queenie and Zero out," Melissa informs, already the three of them are petting said horses.

Queenie is a black shire horse and Katuki's baby. When she was born, he dubbed her Queen Explosion Murder. But everyone else seemed convinced it was _too violent_ of a name and made him shorten it to Queenie. Kouda quickly grabs her bright orange saddle and settles it on her back. Queenie huffs, difficult for anyone but Katsuki. God, he loves her. "Hush," Katsuki tells her softly, and she immediately obeys.

Zero, or Ground Zero, was also named by Katsuki. Zero is a black and white Clydesdale who will behave for anyone as long as they feed him, much like Camie. Katsuki helps Kouda heave the heavy double saddle over Zero's back. After the horses were set up, they left the stable and mounted the horses. Camie and Melissa on Zero and Katsuki on Queenie. The Bakugou(minus Katsuki) thank Kouda and start their journey.

"NYC, here we come!" Camie cheers.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Katsuki yells. "If you keep screaming you'll wake everyone up, and not even having the nerd with us will keep us out of trouble!"

"He's right. You two would be screwed," Melissa agrees.

"You would too!" Camie counters.

"Nah," Melissa explains, "I'd say you two were corrupting me with your bad influence." Camie gasps, offended.

Katsuki ignores his sisters' arguing. He's not into that petty shit. That's a lie, he loves to argue. It's just that he woke up earlier than normal and is too tired to involve himself. They have three hours to travel and he'd rather not use what little energy he has to end his sisters' bickering. Though he'd much prefer it if they were quiet. Ha! Good luck.

Just as Katsuki estimated, it took approximately three hours.*** This, of course, is excluding stopping every five minutes for one of the girls to pee. God, you'd think after going once you'd be good for the rest of the journey, but no. Katsuki swears they have the smallest bladders in the world. That, or they just like ticking him off. Both are plausible.

"Wow..." says Melissa, awed. She doesn't go into town often, and things have changed recently. It's easy to tell, even from the outskirts where they are. Since the colonies declared their independence, the regulars have been unbearable. They check most of the wagons that enter and leave the city. All it's doing is turning more regular citizens into revolutionaries. People are frustrated, and rightfully so. If King Shigaraki had simply lowered their taxes, he could have avoided all this unrest.

"Halt!" a Redcoat commanded the three just as they entered the city.

"What is it, officer?" asked Camie, knowing if Katsuki answered there would be cursing and Melissa likely wouldn't handle the pressure well.

"I need to check your bags. Dismount your horses," he demanded.

Hesitantly, the Bakugous did as told. Slowly getting off their horses while keeping hold of the reins. The three of them stood with their backs to their rides, facing the officer stiffly.

The Redcoat starts rummaging through the bags attached to Queenie and Zero's saddles. He pulled out Katsuki's sack of coins.

The Redcoat looks Katsuki in the eyes and says, "I think I'll keep this for myself." He puts the sack in his inner coat pocket.

"No, the hell you won't!" Katsuki angrily protests. He reaches his hand out in an attempt to snatch his coins back.

The Redcoat catches his wrist and squeezes tightly. "I'll be happy to give it back with some _incentive_." His hand runs from Katsuki's cheekbone down to his waist, gripping him firmly.

Katsuki slaps both of the Redcoat's hands away, effectively freeing himself. "I'm not a prostitute," he grits through clenched teeth, barely containing the rage bubbling under his skin.

"Then I guess this is mine now," Officer Asshole pats his coat where the sack of coins lay.

"That's _my damn money_. Maybe if you did your job you'd have your own." That didn't go over well with the Redcoat. He trapped both of Katsuki's wrists in his left hand and pulled him forward, invading Katsuki's space.

"Maybe I'll take you to my place and keep the money. Someone's gotta fix that mouth of yours, right?" the Redcoat's says as his right hand squeezes Katsuki's ass.

That's the last straw, Camie quickly removes her heel and slams it into the Redcoats head as hard as she could.

 _Thwack!_ He slumps forward onto Katsuki, who shoves him off easily.

"Are you okay, Kats?" Melissa asks, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. He brushes her off near automatically.

"I'm fine," Katsuki declares, head held high though he's shaking slightly.

"Here you go," says Camie, dropping two small bags into Katsuki's hands. One is his sack of coins, the other he opens to find more coins. Camie had just given him the Redcoats money. It was quite a bit too.

It was about then that the Bakugous noticed the few bystanders staring at them. This is one way to find out this area is anti-redcoat. It took a single glare from Katsuki for them to look away and continue with their business. All, that is, but one. A redhead with unnaturally spiky hair who looks like he was moments away from stepping in, only to become stuck frozen by what Camie did.

" _What?_ " Katsuki snaps. This seems to get the redhead's brain functioning again.

"That..." the redhead starts, "was so _manly_."

Weird. There are sparkles in his eyes. Katsuki mounts Queenie, his sisters get the message and do the same to Zero.

"Fuck off, shitty hair." With that, the Bakugous are off again. Or, rather, they try to be.

"Wait!" calls Shitty Hair.

Katsuki groans, not slowing Queenie. What could this guy possibly want?

"Do you know what 'fuck off' means?" Katsuki harshly questions. He glares down at the man now keeping pace with them.

"What? Uh, yeah?"

"Then why, pray tell, are you not fucking off?!"

That earns a flinch out of the man. People are usually surprised to hear such harsh word from an omega, but like hell is he going to censer himself to make others more comfortable. He'd rather commit homicide, which he's thought about plenty of times in his nineteen years of life.

"Whoa, dude. You're really intense..." Mr. Shitty Hair says slowly. "You're my kinda guy! I'm Kirishima. Eijirou Kirishima! What's you name?"

"Honey, we have places to be. We need to get going," says Camie. She hopes she won't have to knock anyone else out today. Though, she did get a lot of money from that redcoat. Maybe this Kirishima guy has cash? Camie gives him a once over. Yes, actually. His clothes are rather nice and his hair is neat under his hat. They might get a bit out of him.

"Oh! Well, please allow me to escort you. I was too late to help you before, but just having an alpha near you will stop most people from messing with you," offers Kirishima.

"We don't need help," Katsuki grumbles.

Kirishima laughs wholeheartedly. "No, you don't," he agrees. After what he saw? The people stupid enough to mess with them are the ones who need help. "But it would suck to be stopped every few minutes before you get where you're going. You three draw attention."

"He's got a point, Kats," Melissa, the traitor, says.

"We only draw attention because Camie's wearing red!" Katsuki blames.

"You're not any better!" Camie gestures to his yellow dress.

"Fuck you!"

"Whoa, whoa, please don't fight," Kirishima pleads, hands up in an attempt to be placating.

Katsuki tsks and speeds up, his sisters follow. Kirishima slows, a disheartened look on his face. Then, Katsuki calls to him:

"You coming, Shitty Hair?"

Kirishima lights up, quickly catching up and keeping pace with Queenie. For some reason, Kirishima takes this as an invitation to start chattering away. Katsuki will never understand how someone can find so many things to talk about with a complete stranger. Finally, after what seems like an eternity to Katsuki's socially inept self, they make it to the stables downtown. The Bakugous dismount and pay for a spot for their horses. Camie and Katsuki have been here on multiple occasions, they know that Mr. Ryo Inui is trust worthy and will take good care of Queenie and Zero, as he has in the past.

"Where to now?" Kirishima asks.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Katsuki groans.

"Haha! Of course!"

"Be nice, Katsuki!" Melissa scolds. "This is why you aren't married."

"Camie's not married and she's an old bitch!"

"Fuck you! I've got a suitor!"

"What? That loud guy tall? Is that best you could get?"

"Inasa Yoarashi. And he's a supplier to the Continental Army," Camie defends.

"I suspect they'll be married before the war ends," adds Melissa.

"Hell yeah!" cheers Camie. Katsuki tsks.

"None of you are married?" Kirishima asks surprised.

"What? Are we not allowed to be single?!" Katsuki snaps.

"No," Kirishima rushes to explain. "It's surprising because you're all so beautiful."

"Sorry, dude," Camie woefully apologizes. "Kats is only interested in solders."

Katsuki tries to interject but is stopped by the sheer dumbassery that is Kirishima's next question.

"So if I fight in the war, you'd marry me?" The girls nearly die laughing. Katsuki smacks the back of their heads.

"No," denies Katsuki, "If _you_ were to fight in the war _you'd die_. I'd rather not be married to a corps."

"Ouch," said Kirishima clutching his shirt above his heart in feign heartbreak. He sounds far too amused for what Katsuki just said to him.

It's then that Kirishima notices where they are and what direction they're headed. "Wait, are we going downtown?"

"You're so stupid," decides Katsuki. Camie smacks him for it and corrects him with practiced ease.

"What Katsuki means, is that he's surprised it took you so long to notice."

"Do you like listening to the speakers?" Kirishima asks.

"Yes," declares Melissa, "It's important to listen to both sides of an argument before taking a side."

"You three sound highly educated." Kirishima is awed. He wishes he was as smart as they are. Then he could make a real difference in his attempt to end the slave trade. It's not long then that they reach downtown.

They walk around and listen to those speaking for hours. The four of them soak up all they could from the varied opinions of each speaker. An alpha woman catches their attention around midday. She stands on a wooden crate so she is above the crowd, then she begins speaking.

" _Hear ye, hear ye, my name is Ibara Shiozaki._

_And I present 'Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress'.****_

_Heed not the rebel who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart._

_Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don't let them lead you astray._

_This 'Congress' does not speak for me._

_They're playing a dangerous game._

_I pray the King shows you his mercy._

_For shame, for shame--_ "

And then, a young man with wild green hair and many freckles sets up another wooden crate right next to her. He proceeds to tear this woman and her message apart. When Camie looks at her brother to ask what he thought about Mr. Freckles and his rebuttal, she immediately notices how flushed his face is. If she didn't know any better, she may have thought he was coming down with a cold. But she does know better, and he is blushing because Mr. Freckles is just his type; smart, not afraid to stand up for what he believes, and absolutely adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shutout to the two people who commented on this! Thank you!
> 
> *An early hoopskirt like under garment to make one's hips look wider.  
> **Stays are what corsets were called before the 1800s(and before they were stays, they were called bodies. It didn't change until about 1680). The word "corset" wasn't used until after gussets for boobs were added. Lacing is what's used to tie stays/corsets. (No, I definitely did not study the history for corsetry for fun way before I even thought of writing this. Obviously not. Don't ask. [Actually do, I love talking about corsets. The history is so interesting.])  
> ***Horses can gallop about 55 miles an hour. There are about 152.6 miles between Albany(where the Schuyler mansion is) and NYC. So, it would probably take about three hours for them to go from Albany to NYC.  
> ****"Free Thoughts on the Proceeding of the Continental Congress" is a real thing written in 1774 by a "farmer". Considering how hard it would be for a farmer to get an education that would allow him to write something like this, I don't think it was an actual farmer who wrote it. Another thing, Samuel Seabury was imprisoned in Connecticut in 1776. He would not have been able to argue with Hamilton. He did write a bunch of stuff about not going to war, though.  
> Here is the link if you want to read it. https://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=evans;cc=evans;rgn=main;view=text;idno=N10731.0001.001  
> Katsuki's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/259731103480086433/  
> Camie's dress: https://twitter.com/mmeguillotine/status/1068949840095322112  
> Mellisa's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/393713192415242875/  
> (((2,896 words, 16,436 characters)))


	4. Farmer Refuted

_**1776** _

Izuku was confident when he said he'd do it, but now that he's in the crowd downtown he's nervous. Actually, I think anxious is a better word. He's all jittery and sweaty. Have you ever heard the saying "Easier said than done"? It's an old phrase, but Izuku can relate to the first person to say that. He never thought he'd be able to relate to someone long, long dead, but here he is. Izuku surveys the people around him. Gosh, all these people are going to see him fail.

_Oh..._

He catches sight of a young man with short blond hair a bright red eyes. Izuku thinks he's beautiful. He's never been one to believe the "love at first sight" stories, but at that moment, he can't think of anything he wants to do more than to make eye contact with him, to speak to him, to touch him, to hold his hand. Oh no, Izuku just realized the pretty guy is going to see him publicly make a fool of himself. This is awful.

Todoroki notices Izuku's lack of attention on the speakers. He follows his line of sight and groans when he sees who he's looking at.

"T-todoroki?" questions Izuku worriedly.

"Take it from me, that family is a mess. _Him especially_."

"Huh?"

Before Izuku could figure out what the heck Todoroki is talking about, a woman with long, green, braided hair sets up a crate to stand on a few feet from them. She holds a piece of paper which she will presumably read from.

"Oh, this is your chance," encourages Tetsutetsu. Izuku smiles nervously at him. It's the best he can do. The woman starts speaking, though it sounds more like preaching. Like the citizens of New York have high morals. Ha! As if!

" _Hear ye, hear ye, my name is Ibara Shiozaki._

_And I present 'Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress'._

_Heed not the rebel who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart."_

" _Oh my god, tear this dude apart_ ," cackles Togata.

_"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don't let them lead you astray."_

Todoroki grabs a crate from one of the people who have finished speaking, shoving it into Izuku's arms. Izuku gulps. Oh boy, this is really happening, isn't it?

_"This 'Congress' does not speak for me._

_They're playing a dangerous game."_

Okay, she is starting to annoy even him. Still, he needs to gather courage before he can speak in front of so many people.

_"I pray the king shows you his mercy._

_For shame, for shame--_ "

That's it. Izuku is now pissed off. Do you know how hard it is to piss him off? Really freaking hard. But here he is, so pissed that he completely forgets about his anxiety and why he is there in the first place. Izuku quickly sets the crate down with about a foot of space between him and Ms. Shiozaki. Now, some people would call what they're about to do a debate, but it's more like they're trying to talk over each other. Or yell, as it turns out.

_"Yo, she'd have you all unravel at the--"_

_"Heed not the rabble--"_

_"sound of screams, but the--"_

_"who scream--"_

_"r evolution is comin'."_

_"revolution, they--"_

_" The have-nots are gonna--"_

_"have not your--"_

_"win this."_

_"interests--"_

_"It's hard to listen to you with a straight face."_

_"at heart."_

_"Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us."_

_"Chaos and bloodshed are not a--"_

_"Honestly, you shouldn't even talk."_

_"solution."_

At this point they're attempting to shove one another off their respective crate. Shiozaki may have started it, but Izuku'll be damned if he isn't going to finish it. Childish, yes. But the people watching are enjoying it. A certain blond more than most. Katsuki wants one of them to fall. His eyes are sparkling. He did not expect to see so much action today, but boy was he happy about it. He may be a fan of violence. 

_"And what about Boston?"_

_"Don't let them--"_

_"Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk--"_

_"lead you astray."_

_"about Congress?"_

_"This Congress does not speak for me."_

_"My dog speaks more eloquently than_ _thee."_ The crowed laughs at Shiozaki's expense. She tries to ignore him and keep reading. But with the rowdiness of the spectators and Izuku's steady increase of volume, it is more than difficult.

_"They're playing a dangerous game."_

_"But strangely your mange is the same."_ Izuku was already winning the crowd over, but these insults seem to undermine Shiozaki more than any facts that he could spew.

_"I pray the king shows you his mercy."_

_"Is he in Jersey?"_ She gasps, offended. How could a citizen of the king be so disrespectful?

_"For shame!"_

_"For the revolution!"_ The crowd cheers with him.

_"Heed--"_

_"If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna--"_

_"Scream--"_

_"Honestly, look at me, please don't read."_ Shiozaki looks up from her paper, then down again. She is panicking, not sure what the right response is.

_"Not you interests--"_

_"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me._

_Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of_ _tea?"_ Shiozaki has been rendered speechless. She had not expected anything like this to happen when she decided to share her ideas. She wonders if had she been better prepared, would she have won this? In her heart of hearts she knows it wouldn't have made a difference. The man next to her would not have given up not matter what she would have said.

Shiozaki stepped down from her crate, accepting defeat. Her head raised to stare into Izuku's eyes. Izuku inhaled deeply, realizing what just happened. His head snaps to where his friends were, making eye contact with Todoroki first. Todoroki gives an approving nod. Izuku feels so relieved. He can't believe he did it. Holy heck! He going to join the revolution.

Before he knows it, Togata is hugging him. Which sounds difficult with him still being on the crate, but Togata is tall enough that Izuku is only a few inches above him. It's a bit uncomfortable, the bear hug, but Izuku can't find it in himself to care.

"I'm proud of you," Togata whispers. That has Izuku choking up. He laughs through his tears, overjoyed by his friend's reaction. He was nervous that Togata would say no anyway, but now he finds those worries were unfounded. Togata never breaks his word. After the two separate, Tetsutetsu claps Izuku the back.

"Let's go celebrate! I know a great bar close by that offers some _special company_ ," Tetsutetsu says with a wink.

"What kind of special company? Like a magician?" Izuku asks curiously. Tetsutetsu looks at him hard and long, mouth in a thin line. There's no way a twenty-one year old man could be this innocent, right?

"Never mind," Tetsutetsu dismisses. He decides that yes, Izuku is that innocent.

"Let's go back to Queen's Head," Togata offers. The others agree easily.

And if on their way out of the square Izuku glances behind himself looking for ruby red eyes and light blond hair, that's none of your concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Right Hand Man.  
> (((1,195 words, 6,627 characters)))


	5. Right Hand Man

_**March 17, 1776** _

Retreat is not a word one likes to hear their commander say in the middle of a battle, alas, the Continental Army is mostly made up of farmers, drunks, and immigrants. Very few have practical fighting experience. It's a miracle that they've won any battles. Retreat is not unfamiliar to those fighting the king's rule. It is a captain's job to ensure that their troops follow General Toshinori Yagi orders regardless of how they feel about it themselves.

Therefore, Izuku Midoriya, who was made Captain of 1st Battalion, 5th Field Artillery Unit on March 14th, was disappointed when he heard the order, but begrudgingly did as instructed. He had his troops retreat through New York with great skill. He felt he did a good job, so why is he standing in front of the General's tent anxiously? He was summoned by General Yagi and unsure what to expect from this meeting. Was he going to be kicked out? Oh gosh, he hopes not. He has so much that he can give the revolution.

"How long are you going to stand out there, my boy?" a man calls from inside the tent. Izuku yelps, pushing past the draped fabric used as a door for the tent. The General's tent may have been bigger than what most soldiers could even hope for, but it's not as big as one would expect from someone so highly ranked. This is because Congress is unable to give them the supplies they need.

"Sir!" Izuku solutes stiffly.

"As you were."

Izuku tries to relax but is unable to with the weight from the possibilities of the upcoming conversation upon his shoulders.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here," General Yagi began. He is such a tall man, over seven feet at least, and very muscular. Izuku wonders how he maintains it with how little food the army has. How curious. His physical appearance is intimidating, even sitting behind his deck as he is.

"Yes, sir."

"I have decided to make you Captain of the Provisional Company of the New York Artillery starting today. Congratulations, young Midoriya."*

Izuku's eyes practically bulge out of his head. This is not what he expected to happen today, that's for freakin' sure.

"T-thank you, sir!"

"That is all, you're dismissed," the General said. Coming from anyone else, this might sound rude or even harsh, but this was coming from General Yagi. The small smile and the soft way he said it gave away his true feelings on the matter. He sees greatness in Izuku and will keep a close eye on him going forward.

Izuku wants to say something, ask him why he's being promoted or perhaps thank him for this opportunity, alas, he is completely speechless. He does not remember exiting Yagi's tent, nor does he remember making it to where his friends sit. But it obviously must have happened somehow, as Kaminari is clapping him on the shoulder.

"That bad, un ami?" Kaminari asks, French accent heavily coating his words.

"Whatever it was, man, I'm sure it wasn't your fault!" Kirishima says in an attempt to cheer him up from what they likely suspect was a scolding --at the very least-- from their commander.

"N-no, it's..." Izuku tries to speak.

"Here," Kaminari hands Izuku a mug, "have bière to drown your sorrows."

"That's not..."

"What did he say, dude?"

"I've been promoted..." Izuku says slowly, still trying to catch up with the information himself. Kirishima and Kaminari's reactions are instantaneous. Their mouths open enough that bugs could fly inside.

"Holy shit, dude!"

"Incroyable!"

Kaminari reverts to French in his excitement. He is from France, of course, and not used to speaking English yet. He became close with Izuku and Kirishima because they are both not only fluent in French, but are also anti slavery.** In a world where slaves are being _slaughtered and carted away_ , their views aren't commonly shared. That is why when you meet someone who truly believes that all men are created equal, you stick close to them.

This is probably why they have become so close. The three of them are very different from each other, if not for the war, they would not have met. One is an orphan born hundreds of miles away. Another is the son of a wealthy merchant who sells slaves. The other's family owns land in Chavaniac in the province of Auvergne. They should never have met, yet here they are, celebrating Izuku's promotion with the cheep malt beer the army has.

" _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away_ ," Kirishima declares, uncharacteristically solemn. " _No matter what they tell you_."

" _And when our children tell our story_ ," Izuku starts.

" _They'll tell the story of tonight_." Kirishima and Kaminari finish, somehow knowing what he was going to say before even he did.

" _Let's have another round tonight_ ," Izuku offers, already pouring more beer.

"Oui, _let's have another round tonight_!" Kaminari enthusiastically agrees.

The next day the three of them will wake up with hangovers. Their headaches will make it hard to listen to gunshots or even their commanders giving orders, yet still,

none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

_**Early September, 1776** _

General Toshinori Yagi is sitting with Izuku Midoriya, telling him about the Battle of Long Island and his impressive retreat from New York. Nine thousand troops trapped against the East River only to be saved by a relatively small group of hastily gathered reinforcements led by the General himself? It sure sounds intense, but that isn't even the best part. All nine thousand soldiers made it out unscathed under cover of the thick fog that the heavens must have sent down to help them. They even managed to grab most of their supplies. It sounds like something straight from a novel.

"We're lucky that the fog rolled in when it did. When the sun began to rise, I didn't think we'd make it out," Yagi explains. 

"That sound like a miracle," Izuku agreed.

"While I'm glad we were able to save the troops, we lost Long Island and New York City. I cannot consider this a win."

Izuku winces. He had received a letter from Mirio that morning. He'd written about the red coats taking over NYC and how he has been forced to stay in the city. Mirio has had to return to his clothing emporium to fend for his family. He longs to help the war effort but is unable to. Suddenly, Izuku has an epiphany.

"Sir," Izuku says, "What if you had a spy in New York? How beneficial would that be for us?"

"Very. Trustworthy informants are hard to come by. And now that we don't have access to the city, new information would be invaluable."

"I think I have someone who can help."

When Izuku later asks Mirio to be a spy for the revolution, he jumps at the opportunity. Now that the Continental Army is out of NYC, the red coat's lips are relaxed, no longer worried about who hears them. Plenty of those red coats go to Mirio's shop and gossip with him while he takes their measurements. They leave none the wiser that they are helping their enemy.***

* * *

**_December 23, 1776_ **

The American Patriots are camped by the shore of the Delaware River in Pennsylvania. Across that very river in Trenton, New Jersey are the Hessians: German mercenaries hired by the British army to fight the revolution. The Patriots are facing dwindling supplies and low moral. This is why General Toshinori Yagi called General Sajin Higawara and Captain Izuku Midoriya for aid.

"Ah, young Midoriya," calls Yagi.

"Sir," Izuku solutes.

"Good evening, General," Higawara greets.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come here," General Yagi starts. "Here's the situation..." After explaining the lack of ammunition, food, and his desire to attack the Hessians regardless, Higawara is confounded by his sheer audacity.

"How are we supposed to attack an entire army when we don't have enough bullets?!"

"That's exactly why we need to!" Izuku interjects. "The Hessians have supplies. If we attack them, we can capture all of it."

"And how do you suppose we'll win?" asks Higawara, irritated.

"We'll attack on Christmas night. They'll be to drunk to fight back," says Yagi.

"That's your plan? When you wrote to me, I thought you'd have something worthwhile," Higawara snaps.

"No, I think this could work..." Izuku mumbles. And so, even without General Higawara on board, they start planning their assault.

On the 25th of December after the sun had set, three platoons set sail. Led by General Toshinori Yagi, General Sajin Higawara, and Captain Izuku Midoriya, all five thousand American troops battle 60 to 70 mile an hour winds, small icebergs, and freezing temperatures on poorly made pinewood boats. Water sloshes into the boats, piercing the soldier's feet with it's wintry sting. The lucky soldiers were able to wrap towels around their feet to protect themselves. The unlucky ones will end up with frostbite. 

Sajin Higawara orders his troops to turn back, saying that "Jesus told him to." Still, Yagi and Izuku continue. Izuku, even though he was sick before they left, refuses to give up. He is going to follow Yagi's orders, even if it kills him.

While the Delaware River is only about three hundred yards wide, it takes them hours to reach the other side. By the time they land on the shore in New Jersey, it's morning.

It's too late to turn back now. The troops charge. To their surprise, Yagi was right. There is hardly any resistance from the Hessians. Some are too drunk to even stand. By the end of the day, only twenty two Hessians were killed. Two Americans froze to death, and five were wounded. As the one thousand captured Germans were rowed across the river to Pennsylvania, their captors celebrate by drinking the rum they found amongst the Hessian's supplies. ****

* * *

_**March 1, 1777** _

Izuku has once again been called to General Toshinori Yagi's tent. Unlike the first time, he isn't nervous. He has become quite familiar with the General. I dare say they are fond of each other. Yagi sees Izuku as a son of sorts.

"General Yagi, sir," Izuku solutes upon entering.

"Ah, young Midoriya," says Yagi, not unkindly, "As you were."

Izuku relaxes his stance. The general stands behind his desk, looking down at the maps and miscellaneous papers.

"May I ask why I was summoned?" Izuku inquires.

"I have a proposition for you, my boy."

"A proposition?"

"I heard that Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox tried to hire you..." *****

"Sir?"

"May I ask why you turned them down?"

"They wanted me to be their secretary. _I don't think so!_ "

" _Now why are you upset?_ " The General sounds amused.

 _"I'm not?_ "

" _It's alright you want to fight: you've got a hunger. I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr_."

Izuku agrees. There are worse things than dying well.

" _Dying is easy, young Midoriya; living is harder_."

" _Why are you telling me this?_ "

" _I'm being honest. I'm working with a third of what our congress has promised._ _We are a powder keg about to explode. I need someone like you to lighten the load._ "

"What could I possibly do to change that?"

"You have fought in the Battle of Harlem Heights, the Battle of White Plains, the Battle Trenton, and the Battle of Princeton. You know how few supplies we have. You know what the men in the lower ranks go through daily. Who is better equipped to help them?"

He needs to think about this. Izuku turned Mr. Greene and Mr. Knox down for a reason, he didn't care how he would rise in rank. He refuses to be a secretary. Izuku joined the revolution to fight for independence. For freedom. How was he to do that from behind a desk? But then again, this is Toshinori Yagi. If Izuku can make a difference in the war with writing, it'll be from working under him.

" _I am not throwing away my shot!_ " Izuku says, determined. He _will_ make a difference, and this is how he's going to do it.

"Young Midoriya?" Yagi notices his change in mood and his sudden resolve.

"I accept the role as your aide de camp."

"Shall we start now?" the General Yagi asks, already knowing the answer. You don't have to know Izuku for long to understand that he'd want to get to work right away. And he does. No time to celebrate. Izuku introduces Yagi to his friend Kaminari. He uses his connections in France to ask for aid from the crown.

Izuku swears he will do all that he can to end the war with the Continental Army as the victor. As he said before, _he is not throwing away his shot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hamilton was made captain of 1st Battalion, 5th Field Artillery Unit on March 14th, 1776. On March 17th of the same year, he was promoted to Captain of the Provisional Company of the New York Artillery. He apparently caught Washington's attention by the skill he showed while following the general's order to retreat through New York.  
> **Hamilton was fluent in English and French, and he could speak Danish and Hebrew. John Laurens speak English, French, Latin, Italian, Greek, and Spanish. He was fluent in French and English at the very least. Lafayette could speak French, English, and Latin./ALL THREE OF THEM WERE AGAINST SLAVERY. Like Lin-Manuel Miranda said in Hamilton, Laurens and Hamilton wrote essays against slavery, but he doesn't mention how Lafayette was an abolitionist who worked to end the slave trade in the Caribbean were business was booming. Frederick Douglass thought Lafayette was a "true abolitionist who embraced racial equality."  
> ***After Washington's retreat from New York, Mulligan was unable to to leave the city. Hamilton was the one to suggest he become a spy. Yes, that was really how it happened. And this is how he got his information.  
> ****General Hugh Mercer and Hamilton were there when Washington crossed the Delaware. Soldiers did wrap towels around their feet to protect themselves from the cold and Hamilton really was sick on Christmas. Mercer did turn back and his excuse was that Jesus told him to. General Mercer died less than a month later on January 16 after suffering from 7 bayonet wounds he received 4 days earlier at the Battle of Princeton. If you don't believe me, google is very helpful.  
> *****Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox DID try to hire Hamilton, but he turned them down because he wanted to fight in the war, not be a secretary.
> 
> One more thing, on January 25, 1785, Hercules "Mulligan became one of the 19 founding members...of the New York Manumission Society, an early American organization founded to promote abolition ...of slavery."(-Wikipedia)  
> This confuses me because Mulligan DID own a slave. His name was Cato. Cato helped Mulligan deliver the information he gathered across state lines. As a slave, Cato was inconspicuous. He could come and go from places without attracting attention. Cato was invaluable. I'm including this in my notes because I don't think Cato's story should be forgotten. He did an amazing service for our country and I would like to thank him for that.
> 
> (((2,155 words, 12,139 characters)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! And if anyone wants to make fanart of my fic, it would make me so happy!


End file.
